1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to PGM catalyst systems, and, more particularly, to synergized PGM catalyst systems with lean performance improvement.
2. Background Information
Catalysts in catalytic converters have been used to decrease the pollution caused by exhaust from various sources, such as automobiles, utility plants, processing and manufacturing plants, airplanes, trains, all-terrain vehicles, boats, mining equipment, and other engine-equipped machines. Important pollutants in the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines may include carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), nitrogen oxides (NOx), and particulate matter (PM). Several oxidation and reduction reactions take place in the catalytic converter, which is capable of removing the major pollutants HC, CO and NOx simultaneously, therefore, it is called a three-way catalyst.
Catalytic converters are generally fabricated using at least some platinum group metals (PGM). With the ever stricter standards for acceptable emissions, the demand on PGM continues to increase due to their efficiency in removing pollutants from exhaust. However, this demand, along with other demands for PGM, places a strain on the supply of PGM, which in turn drives up the cost of PGM and therefore catalysts and catalytic converters. Additionally, engines associated with TWC using PGM operate at or near stoichiometric conditions.
Catalytic materials used in TWC applications have also changed, and the new materials have to be thermally stable under the fluctuating exhaust gas conditions. The attainment of the requirements regarding the techniques to monitor the degree of the catalyst's deterioration/deactivation demands highly active and thermally stable catalysts in which fewer constituents may be provided to reduce manufacturing costs, offer additional economic alternatives, and maintain high performance materials with optimal thermal stability and enhanced performance due to its facile nature of the redox function of the used chemical components.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for combined catalyst systems that include low amounts of PGM catalysts, which may have facile nature of the redox function of the used chemical components, and which may exhibit optimal synergistic behavior yielding enhanced activity and performance especially under lean condition in order to allow fuel economy.